Virando o jogo
by BiaSFA
Summary: É a virada do século e Edward está saindo do controle. O casal Cullen recebe amigos para a ação de graças e descobre que Edward não está indo ao colégio como havia garantido aos pais. É hora de criar uma boa disciplina na casa Cullen! #18 anos# #SPANKFIC# #Linguagem imprópria
1. Chapter 1

POV EDWARD

Era a virada do século que se aproximava. Eu tinha uma família: Esme e Carlisle se passavam por meus pais aonde que fossemos. Eu sempre teria 17 anos, mas não era tão ruim assim. A gente se acostuma depois de um tempo.

Meus passatempos preferidos eram caçar e ler. Carlisle queria que eu continuasse na escola, mas, sinceramente, eu não via porque. Eu já tinha estudado várias vezes. Como de costume naquele ano, eu havia falsificado outro boletim, garantindo que meus pais acreditassem que eu continua no colégio.

Aquela era noite de ação de graças e meu pai havia chamado uns amigos, vampiros também, para passar a festa conosco. Eles tinham uma filha e viviam uma vida muito parecida com a nossa. A menina, chamada Lena, era uma boneca de tão retardada. Obedecia tudo e chamava eles de senhor e senhora. Burra! Ela é uma vampira também, podia se impor mais. Ela foi transformada com 15 anos, mas não precisava daquele comportamento, né?

Eu estava terminando de descer as escadas quando alguém bateu na porta e Esme, minha mãe, correu para atender. Ela estava com um vestido florido bem bonito e muito sorridente.

- Oi! - ela disse abrindo os braços e abraçando a mulher loira chamada Kate.

- Esme querida, você está maravilhosa!

- Vamos entrando, por favor.

- Esme, obrigado pelo convite. - O homem negro, chamado Guillermme, entrou na nossa casa, seguido de Lena, a menina loira de olhos castanhos que ele chamava de filha.

- E essa bonequinha? - Esme sorriu. - Você está linda, princesa!

- Obrigada, tia Esme.

- Ed, querido, venha dizer oi.

- Depois... - Sem interesse, dei de ombros e fui até a sala.

- Não se preocupe Esme, adolescentes são assim mesmo. - Kate sorriu. - Onde está Carlisle?

- Aqui! - Meu pai foi até a entrada. Eu já estava sentado na sala, olhando tudo. - Bem vindos, fammília O'mallet, feliz ação de graças! Vamos entrando, temos sangue resfriado com gás lá dentro.

- Você quer um copo, princesa? - Esme perguntou para Lena.

- Sim, senhora! - Ela quase pulou de felicidade.

- Ela adora essas novidades, Esme. - Kate garantiu. - É raro termos dinheiro para inovar com nosso sangue.

- Eu vou dar uma garrafa cheia para vocês levarem.

- Nossa, tia! - Lena ficou elétrica.

- Como se diz, Lena?

- Obrigada, senhor e senhora Cullen.

Tá, aquela cena ridícula já era o suficiente.

- Vou sair pra caçar. - avisei.

- Mas Ed... - Esme suspirou. - é uma noite em família.

- Ele vai ficar. - Carlisle olhou pra mim.

- É? Tente me impedir.

Eu empurrei meu pai e saí.

POV CARLISLE

- Eu sinto muito por essa cena. - Eu estava totalmente sem graça.

- Ele está meio confuso esses dias. - Minha esposa sorriu, disfarçadamente.

- Lena, meu amor, vá brincar um pouco na sala, está bem? - Kate pediu. - Vamos conversar com os adultos agora.

- Sim, senhora.

- Ela é uma boneca, de fato. - Comentei. - vamos nos sentar aqui no saguão, por favor.

- Ela é uma boneca agora. - Guillermme riu. - Era uma monstrinha quando a adotamos.

- Nem parece! - Esme disse.

- Carlisle, você é nosso amigo há quanto tempo? 50, 60 anos?

- Por aí, sim. - respondi Guillermme.

- Sabe que quando adotamos tivemos vários problemas de comportamento.

- Sei sim, mas sinceramente, nem parece! Como fizeram isso?

- Tentamos de tudo. - Kate comentou. - Castigos funcionaram por um tempo, mas ela descobriu que podia nos desafiar então nós começamos a bater nela.

- Oh. - Esme ficou surpresa. - vocês batem nela?

- Sim, umas palmadas aqui e ali, alguns castigos junto e pronto, temos uma princesa.

- Eu não...não poderia bater em Edward. - Carlisle disse.

- Ele é seu filho, não é mesmo?

- Sim, é, Guillermme, mas...

- Ele é uma criança, não é mesmo?

- Sim.

- Que tipo de limites estão dando para ele?

- Sinceramente. - Esme fez um bico. - Nenhum.

- Nós todos apanhamos na infância e somos pais melhores do que nossos pais foram. Não gosto de bater na Lena, nem Kate gosta de bater nela, mas as coisas mudaram muito na nossa casa desde então.

- Já pensei em bater nele, lógico que já, mas achava meio absurda a idéia e não sabia se ia funcionar.

- Como pode ver, meu amigo, funciona e muito bem.

- Bom, eu vou servir uma taça de sangue para todos. - Esme sorriu. - quer me ajudar, kate?

- Claro, vamos deixar os homens falando coisas de homens!


	2. Chapter 2

POVO CARLISLE

- Lena foi mal em ciências gerais esse semestre na escola.

- Ciências gerais? - Perguntei. - Achei que ela e Edward estivessem na mesma sala.

- Na mesma sala? - Guillerme levantou a sobrancelha. - Eu achei que você tivesse mudado Edward de escola.

- Não, não mudei. Até recebi o boletim ele ontem! Na série deles eles tem ciências biológicas.

- Oh...Carlisle, ciências biológicas perdeu esse nome ano passado, esse ano está sendo chamada de ciências gerais.

Eu teria ficado pálido se não fosse um vampiro.

- E Lena comentou que Edward saiu da escola no começo do ano letivo, Carlisle.

- No começo?

- Lena não vê Edward na escola desde agosto.

Deus que me ajudasse, eu ia arrebentar aquele menino!

A noite foi bem agradável e logo nossos amigos foram embora, levando com eles a filha perfeita chamada Lena. Eu me sentei sozinho na sala, disposto a esperar por Edward e ter uma bela "conversa" com ele. Já era quase de manhã quando ele chegou, todo sujo de lama e folhas. Ele me olhou com descaso e começou a caminhar para as escadas.

- Edward, precisamos conversar.

- Amanhã, pai, na boa, estou exausto.

- Hoje, venha até aqui.

Ele cruzou os braços e parou na minha frente.

- Que foi agora?

- Sente-se, filho.

- Pai, sério, eu não tenho tempo pra isso agora.

- Mas teve tempo para ser mal educado na frente dos convidados e sair sem nossa permissão.

Ele gargalhou.

- Desde quando eu preciso de permissão pra sair? Eu tenho duas pernas e vou aonde eu quiser.

- Edward, por que você me chama de pai?

- Sei lá, já acostumei...

- Somos seus pais, Edward, adotamos você.

- E daí? Que seja!

- Você nos deve respeito! Você trata sua mãe muito mal e nem vou começar a falar sobre seu comportamento comigo e em público.

- Tá pai! Caramba! O que deu em você hoje?

- Quer comentar sobre seu boletim?

- O que tem ele? Minhas notas estão ótimas.

- Estão, é verdade, se fosse um boletim de verdade. Eu sei que você parou de ir na escola e que está mentindo pra mim desde agosto.

Edward deu um passo pra trás, totalmente assustado com minha descoberta.

- O que você faz quando sai daqui todo dia 8 da manhã, filho?

- Olha, você não tem nada haver com a minha vida.

- Não tenho? Eu não tenho? - Paciência, Carlisle, paciência. - Edward, sinceramente, você passou dos limites. Você passou de todos os limites que eu tenho. Seu comportamento é absurdo por si só, e agora eu descubro que você está mentindo pra mim há meses! Falsificando documentos! Bem embaixo do meu nariz.

- Eu odeio a escola! Claro que você não sabe disso!

- Não me interessa, escola não é uma opção, você tem 17 anos!

- Eu tenho 17 anos há muito tempo!

- Mas ainda tem 17 e é meu filho! SENTE-SE!

Edward caiu no sofá, dano um chute no ar.

- Eu não sei nem por onde começar. Seu comportamento passou dos limites e vamos estabelecer algumas regras nessa casa. Nunca mais vai mentir pra mim e sua mãe ou se comportar mal, porque se fizer isso, Edward, eu juro, vai levar uma surra.

Ele riu alto.

- Até parece!

- Você vai começar a ficar de castigo e apanhar. E por causa da sua mentira sobre a escola, você vai começar a estudar em casa para não perder o ano, e vou tirar todos seus livros do quarto e seu rádio.

- Não vai mesmo!

- NÃO FOI UMA PERGUNTA MENINO! - Eu gritei. - Quem manda aqui sou e você vai entender isso hoje! Vai perder os livros e os rádios, não vai sair pra caçar sem minha companhia e vai levar uma bela surra!

- Não pode me bater!

- Posso! E acho que demorei muito tempo para fazer isso!

- Se você levantar um dedo pra mim...

- Complete essa frase Edward. - Eu rosnei. - Complete. Eu quero ver quem vai me impedir e quem vai me falar que eu não posso dar uma surra no meu filho por mentir pra mim.

Agora ele estava começando a ficar assustado, percebendo que realmente não haveria saída.

- Mamãe não vai deixar.

- Ela queria te dar essa surra, filho, então acho melhor você baixar a crista e começar a pedir desculpas.

- Não vou pedir desculpas! Isso é ridículo! Você não vai fazer isso comigo!

- Ok, Edward, eu te dei uma chance de se explicar, se você não quer, vamos passar logo para os finalmentes.


	3. Chapter 3

POV CARLISLE

- Levante-se.

- Não! - Ele berrou. - NÃO!

- Quer apanhar aí mesmo? Tudo bem.

Eu nunca tinha batido em uma criança, então não sabia direito como fazer aquilo. Imaginei que o mais seguro seria bater no bumbum dele, mas como eu ia virar ele pra mim? Eu não queria machucar o braço do meu filho. Eu me aproximei, segurei o braço dele e virei ele de lado pra mim.

PAFT! O tapa pegou na coxa, e ele estava esperniando demais.

PAFT! - PARA SEU MALUCO!

PAFT!

Eu não estava satisfeito. Ele estava se debatendo e meus tapas estavam pegando na lateral da coxa dele. Até que um estalo veio na minha mente. Eu me sentei no sofá e puxei ele com força pro meu colo, colocando ele de bumbum pra cima. Agora sim, meu filho estava nos meus joelhos e eu poderia bater a vontade.

- NÃO, O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?

- Você vai apanhar por mentir pra mim e se comportar mal no jantar.

- NÃO!

Deus que me ajudasse!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - PARAAAAA

PAFT! PAFT! - TÁ ME MACHUCANDO!

O grito dele me assustou. Será que eu estava machucando mesmo o meu filho? Eu não estava batendo com tanta força assim. Bom, a decisão foi tomada, coloquei a mão na calça do meu filho e começei a puxar ela pra baixo junto com a cueca.

- Ei, ei, NÃO PAI, NÃO!

- Você causou isso, Edward, ao se comportar assim.

- Você não pode tirar minha roupa! NÃO PODE ME VER PELADO!

- Posso sim! -garanti. - e vou!

Abaixei a roupa dele e fiquei satisfeito, nem vermelho ele estava ainda e agora eu podia bater sem me preocupar.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - ME VESTEEEEE

PAFT! PAFT! - PARA PAAAAAI

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

- Para de escandalo, menino!

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Ownnnn

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - DESCULPA DESCULPA

PAFT! PAFT!

- Você vai mentir pra mim de novo?

PAFT!

- HEIN?

PAFT! - Nãoooooooooooo

- Ótimo!

PAFT! PAFT PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - CHEGAAAA

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! - Me desculpaaaaa

PAFT! - Eu vou pra escola!

PAFT! PAFT PAFT! - Eu me comportoooo

Edward começou a chorar, eu sabia que ele estava com vergonha de mim e com dor, então decidi acabar logo.

PAFT" PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

Dei 5 tapas caprichados e com força, arrancando um grito dele e parei.

Ele ficou parado uns 15 segundos.

- Lenvante, filho.

- Mas...

- Está doendo? - perguntei.

- É que você tirou a minha calça, sabe?

Eu puxei o braço dele e o obriguei a ficar em pé, ele ficou totalmente constrangido, mas eu não me importei.

- Pai! - ele falou.

- Qual o problema? Eu já vi meninos pelados antes, não precisa ter vergonha de mim e nem da sua mãe filho.

- Tá, eu sei, eu sei! - Ele começou a subir a calça e eu ri.

- Deixa eu ajudar. - Pedi.

Eu coloquei a mão na calça dele e a subi com cuidado.

- Pronto, garotão.

- Pai, me desculpa, sério...

- Está desculpado, eu te amo, filho e quero o melhor pra você. Não gostei do seu comportamento, mas sei que não vai se repetir.

- Nunca mais me bate, tá bom?

- Filho, toda vez que você se comportar mal, esteja avisado, vai apanhar de mim ou de sua mãe. Essa é uma regra da casa agora.

Ele me olhou meio de lado, confuso.

- Eu ganho um abraço filho?

- Claro, pai. Me desculpe de verdade.

Ele me abraçou e eu senti que ele não estava furioso comigo. Tudo tinha sido perfeito.

- Pronto, filho, vá tomar um banho e tirar essa lama de você, eu e sua mãe vamos tirar os livros do seu quarto.

- Sim, senhor.

Nossa! Sim, Senhor? Era a primeira vez que ele se comportava tão bem.

- E se lave direito ou sua mãe vai te dar outro banho pessoalmente.

- Claro, papai, eu prometo.

Eu observei meu filho saindo e sorri. É, aquilo realmente era BEEEEEM eficaz.


End file.
